Who is Ray?
by tronik
Summary: Ziva is keeping Mr. Miami a secret, only now revealing his name.  Why the secrecy?


"Ray." He stated with an incredulous tone at the sheer lack of taste. "You couldn't come up with anything better than Ray?"

"I am sorry." Ziva chuckled at Tony's obvious distaste. "You and McGee placed me on the warm seat. What would you have me say, Tony?"

"Hot seat, Zee-vah." Tony couldn't help but to correct her as it was a comforting habit. "It's hot seat. I've always been partial to the name Clark Kent. The sophisticated black rimmed glasses and the dress suits, not to mention the awesome cape and the ability to fly. I would look smashing in tights, wouldn't I, Zee-vah?"

Ziva could not help but let out a sultry chuckle as she smiled against Tony's lips in the middle of a very warm kiss. This clandestine affair had been going on for weeks now and they were sure that no one suspected a thing. They did not, however, underestimate Gibbs and his seemingly supernatural mind reading abilities to know exactly what the hell was going on and when. She had a disturbing thought that if Gibbs speculated far enough he could just as easily find out exactly what position they did it in quite frequently. The thought made her cringe.

"Oooh, and the best part, X ray vision." Tony was still blathering like a nine year old on a sugar high. "I could see you naked. Wherever, whenever, Zee-vah."

Not one to waste a good moment, Ziva launched herself into him and sent him sprawling backwards on her bed with her on top just the way she liked him, lying there at her mercy. She could do anything and he would do nothing more except beg her to take her teasing to the next level. If he wanted to remain unhurt he knew it was wise to let her have her way. Little did he know that if presented with the opportunity, Ziva would have been more than happy to allow him to lead. She grinned lasciviously as a plan formulated deep within the recesses of her mind. She had made him beg for it before but the mood had shifted. This time she would have preferred that he fought her for it as her equal.

"I can hear you think, Zee." Tony's eyes averted themselves directly into her deep pools of chocolate brown and saw the wanton gaze sending signals to his brain instantly guiding him to respond with his own arduous gaze, as if they hadn't had enough eye sex over the weekend. "Whatcha thinkin' about?"

"If I have to tell you," Ziva advised with another grin. "I don't think we are going to be having a very good time tonight."

With a chuckle, Tony reached up and tangled his fingers in the long, thick tresses and pulled her down to his face so close to his that his breath left trails of heat on her cheeks. She loved the way he pulled her hair slightly raising wonderfully pleasant tingling sensations in her scalp and she leaned into his hand that had her lips colliding with his. Kissing him was wonderful and she loved how soft his lips were even though the treatment he was giving her almost bruising. The tip of her tongue snaked out to gain entrance to his own, as the warmth built up low in her belly. They kissed until it became apparent that air was needed and when it was not enough, Ziva ground her hips into his, feeling the growing member poking at her desperately looking for relief. She knew he was becoming impatient when he bucked into her so she stretched the teasing out as far as she could take it. She slithered down his well toned front, kissing every inch of exposed skin with an open mouth and taking extra care to tease his sensitive nipples. His breath hitched and his eyes snapped open to watch her work her way downward. The first thing he saw was her hair fanning across his chest and he knew there was a reason he loved her hair so much, the silken feel of it whispering down his already sensitized skin. Tony reached to grab her hand as she was that much closer to teasing his more private areas. He could already feel the heavy warmth of her breasts upon his painful hardness and he loved how soft they were. That could be as soft as it wanted but it wasn't enough. As though his mind was read, he felt her soft lips with feather like kisses on his erection but that did not last long.

"Zee…" Tony whispered in a sexual haze unable to finish his term of endearment for her name.

"Yes, Tony?" Ziva answered just before pulling him into her warm mouth, effectively shutting him up before any more words came from his lips.

He watched her like he always did and it turned him on to see Ziva, his Ziva going down on him loving every downward thrust of her mouth and the electrifying sensations it was creating. He loved the warmth and the tightness that she was able to inflict upon his hardness. He watched and enjoyed for as long as he was able to before the dam busted to leave him in a rather embarrassing condition. When he could no longer take the tantalization he reached down to pull her body up to hers and recklessly flipped her beneath him. At this point in time his lust ridden brain just couldn't think about the consequences of his actions and hurt be damned. As far gone as he was a little bit of pain would only convert itself to sheer pleasure. As Ziva lay beneath him he lowered his lips to her skin to inflict the same amount, if not more, teasing to her as he suckled her nipples causing them to harden into little pebbles. Her own slender fingers tangled into his soft downy hair making a dishevelled mess of it as she held his head to her breasts loving the feel of the fire Tony was branding onto her skin. She arched her back into him with an uninhibited groan of pleasure. He was not to be stopped as his mouth trailed down to her belly button and flicked the indentation as he felt her tremble slightly. He looked over to her sides and saw that her fingers were tangling into the sheets tightly. This action made him smile as he knew he was driving her crazy just as she did him. He shimmied further down until he rested comfortably between her legs and rested his chin of her pelvis, waiting for her to look at him. He wanted to see her, to see the arduous look in her eyes once she realized exactly what he was about to do. She didn't disappoint.

"Tony." Ziva moaned and placed her hands on his head trying to steer him to where she wanted. He was not doing as she would have liked. "Tony, please. Hurry up."

He chuckled against her as he quickly grazed the flat of his tongue from her center right up over her over sensitive clit that seemed to be throbbing endlessly as she arched into his mouth with would only be best described as a whimper coming from Ziva. He continued the torment with his tongue and stopped only to add a finger to her core, filling her slightly. He inserted another and crooked them, rubbing inside against the front wall almost immediately hitting her sweet spot. She turned her face into her pillow as her hips bucked into him almost on the verge of release. He could feel her muscles fluttering around his fingers and he wanted so desperately to feel her on his hardness. Lifting himself up her body he removed his fingers, much to her dismay and his rigid erection was directly at her center waiting to be engulfed by her warmth. Tony's teasing nature insisted that instead of going inside yet, he rubbed the tip of himself directly on her clit which gave him the heady moan from Ziva that he was looking for. She wrapped her long and athletic legs tightly around his waist drawing him in until he could no longer resist the entrance to her sweet velvet hotness. It was nearly his undoing as he could not move right away. He needed to take in the sensations that he should have been accustomed to by now, but this was Ziva. Everything they did would feel new and mind blowing. Hell, she was the goddess of sex as far as Tony was concerned and he would never tire of her.

"Tony." Ziva half sighed, half moaned in her sex addled state. "You need to move."

He did as she instructed and he thrust inside of her deeply as she moaned again. He pulled back and continued the actions again as she clawed her nails into his rear, compelling him to move faster. He did so but not before sitting up and folding her legs into his chest which allowed him to hit the spot she needed. This angle also exposed her and with every downward thrust he came crashing into her clit. He picked up the speed slightly as he felt her own hips to struggle to move against his, reaching for release. She was so close and he felt her muscles around him. It was to the point that he had to force himself to think of other things.

'Dead kittens.' Tony muttered to himself trying to hold onto his own release until she came. This wasn't really the easiest position for that. 'Think of dead fluffy things.'

Clearly it wasn't working as he felt himself driving closer to edge so without releasing her he flipped her on top of him. He knew she loved it this way and it would definitely make her fall headfirst into her own orgasm quickly enough. He was right. Ziva's hips rolled onto his stiffness, feeling him so deeply inside of her and his hands roamed to play with her hard nipples. This caused her to moan and her hips to slam harder into him so he didn't stop. He watched her arch back and her breast jut outwards as she nearly screamed her release on top of him.

"TONY!" She gasped loudly almost keening and this pulsating grip of her muscles triggered his own release. They collapsed together on the bed with a sheen of sweat upon their skin, panting to catch what little breath they had left. Once they came down from their high Ziva rolled into Tony as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Wow." Tony sighed with a goofy grin upon his face. "This not telling anyone idea of yours is really wreaking havoc on my libido. By the way, how are we going to introduce 'Ray' to the team."

"We don't." Ziva grinned, not quite ready to give up her secret just yet. "Let them squiggle for a while, yes?"

"Squirm, Ziva. It's squirm." Tony had to correct her yet again.


End file.
